The Office
by ss9
Summary: Dex Alexis Drabble, Series AU Alexis has been a bad wife, how will Dex help her see the light?


Ok smut one shot for the ladies, warning in advance this is absolute drivel and pure porn, I am making an allusion to plot lines and any dialogue is merely to build the tension…or and make Abby and Alexis-Fan wait mwhahahaaha

As it's a one shot it's a spin off scene. Set in Alexis's office just after she tells Dex that she can't just drop everything to go off the damn yacht he chartered for their belated honeymoon, which he did spring on her out of the blue I might add, because Amanda has accepted Michael's proposal and they "Leave for Moldavia in less than a month."

In Canon their little spat is interrupted by Steven before it can get violent or in my case interesting…..

"No I am trying to get you to leave so that I can get some work done!" Alexis spat at her glowering husband, her tone a few degrees below freezing as Dex continued to stubbornly stand there.

Yet Dex wouldn't be Dex if like usual he flatly refused to accept Alex's no's or dismissals as an answer. For too long he had let his wife trample over him and his heat in her stiletto heels. Normally Dex was the one who eventually gave in after they butted heads but even the Wyoming Cowboy had a limit to the abuse he was prepared to take and Dex had just reached his.

So as his wife went to carry on with her work, dismissing him out of hand like he were her secretary or the week something snapped in Dex. His hand shooting out and catching his wife's wrist as she reached out to pick up the receiver…probably to call security to remove her own husband…

Slamming it back down with force Dex's grip on Alexis tightened and she turned her emerald eyes up to glare at him…Now he had her full attention…finally….

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I told you to leave Dex!"

"No."

Stunned for a moment by the primitive growl of an answer that came out of her husband's mouth Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter felt a shiver of something pass through her, irritation, a dash of fear and a large spoonful of stimulation.

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Dex answered smugly his eyes darkening dangerously as he leant down over his trapped wife, breathing in the scent of her perfume and the slight tinge of nervous sweat. "I am not one of your lackeys Alexis, I am you husband, your partner, equals remember?"

Swallowing nervously Alexis could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, there was just something suddenly so very dangerous about her husband. Normally mild mannered and accommodating, except when he threw a tantrum like a child, but those Alexis found secretly amusing. Suddenly it was like another man in his skin, the one that Alexis had occasionally caught lurking behind Dex's kind eyes, especially when things got a little heated and dangerous in the bedroom…

This was the man who had dared strike her back in that Hong Kong hotel room. The same man who had wrestled and restrained her to the ground; the one who held her against him as his forced kisses tamed the wildness inside her and channelled it towards what would have probably have been some of the best sex of her life.

If the bastard hadn't suddenly pushed her away and left…

"This conversation is not over Alexis, and I think we need to start by talking about your attitude." Dex hissed his eyes narrowing on his wife's scheming expression. "And you will give me your full attention."

"It's a little hard to concentrate when someone is hurting you…Dammit Dex let me go!" Alexis mocked, catching the flicker of doubt that flit across her husband's face, a measure of concern and a moment later Dex released his vicelike grip on her wrist.

Rubbing her sore wrist, Alexis feigned a greater injury, checking the red finger marked joint for early signs of bruising.

"I didn't grip you that hard Alexis." Dex muttered with a hint of amusement, ignoring his wife's humph and sigh. "Here let me look…"

"Why so you can admire your handiwork?" Alexis spat back holding her sore wrist against her chest as she leant back in her leather recliner anxious to regain control and distance between them.

"I am allowed to be concerned Alexis, I am you husband your wellbeing is my priority…I have no ulterior motive here." Dex added his annoyance growing at the look of derision on Alexis's face.

"Given the evidence." Alexis muttered dropping her gaze to her sore wrist. "Your credibility is more than a little suspect Darling…" Alexis added sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "Why if you really cared about my welfare then you would…"

"I would what?" Dex demanded his dark eyes locked on his wife's troubled face as she trailed off not finishing her sentence, yet Dex didn't need to here Alexis voice her suspicions…Amanda…It was always about Amanda.

Who else would fly to Europe, negotiate a marriage for her daughter with one of the royal houses just to remove and perhaps punish her daughter for unfounded suspicions. That there was a basis for her accusations Alexis couldn't know but some instinct had her hackles up and nothing that Dex could do or say would convince her otherwise.

Well Dex had had enough of it, it was time to sort this out once and for all before the rest of the world went to hell. "Just say it Alexis, stop dancing around it and ask me!"

Alexis was tempted, part of her wanted nothing more that to shout her accusation into Dex's face and also slap him for good measure. However her head won over her anger…for the moment…this wasn't the time, and if she was being honest with herself deep down Alexis didn't want confirmation of her suspicions.

If she found out the truth, if Dex admitted that she was right…That would be the end of her marriage, and as hard as it was living with this curdling in her belly every night, knowing that her husband and daughter had betrayed her in the worst possible way would be far worse. She would lose them both, Alexis's pride would demand nothing less than that she cut them both from her life not matter the bleeding mess it would make of her heart. Then like a fury of old she would be unable to stop herself reaping revenge after revenge on them until her thirst was satisfied.

"Then you would leave and let me get on with my work…I have a meeting to prepare for." Alexis answered firmly yet she couldn't meet Dex's gaze, the way his dark eyes bore knowingly into her.

"I am not leaving until you admit you were wrong to keep all this from me…Until you promise to stop hiding things from me." Dex answered curtly, "Until you agree to stop making unilateral decisions that affect me just as much as you."

"Feel free to take a seat and wait then." Alexis scoffed. "It might be a while. I on the other hand have places to go." Alexis added, spitting out her defiance as she sprang up from her chair and stalked towards the door.

Freedom was in sight for one brief moment as her hand closed on the doorhandle but then Alexis could feel Dex at her back, his strong hand on the door slamming it shut and holding it so before sliding down to the lock and turning it in one smooth motion now cutting off the prospect of rescue.

"How dare…"Alexis began cut off in surprise as Dex grasped both her wrists, pinning them and her back against the smooth door. "Dex I don't care what you think you are playing at, let me go this instant."

"Not until we sort this little misunderstanding out once and for all." Dex insisted. Alexis might be content to carry on oblivious in this rapidly sinking ship but Dex refused to let his marriage disintegrate without putting up the fight of his life.

"Dammit Alexis I am your husband…You're my wife and the only woman in my life or my bed! We made vows remember, with God acting as our witness, do you really think I would break them for a stupid flirtation with a child?"

"I have no idea what you are capable of anymore Dex!" Alexis spat her eyes flashing warningly as she squirmed in his grip, her expression threatening blood retribution if he didn't release her this instant.

Leaning closer Dex tried to reason with her one last time, to somehow reach the soft vulnerable woman hidden below years of armour. "You are the only woman I have ever loved and the only woman I want…"

"Oh please pull the other one it has bells on it…So I suppose all the flirting with Amanda under my nose…hell in my very home meant nothing then, I imagined the whole thing."

"No but you jumped to the wrong conclusions. Amanda flirted with me to cause trouble between us, she wanted to break us up and have you all to herself but now she has Michael." Dex snapped back. "And still you want to believe the worst…"

"Well you make it rather difficult to believe the best Darling." Alexis argued back hotly. "So it was all Amanda, a childish fantasy perhaps and you the poor innocent victim." She added sneering. "Sorry Darling but I am not buying it, I saw you watching Amanda and Michael together in Acapulco, you were jealous!"

"I was concerned!" Dex corrected. "Amanda is young for her age, too young to cope with an experienced playboy like Prince Michael and far too young to be getting married at all!"

"Oh you were concerned…you didn't want her to get hurt…." Alexis drawled, mimicking a childish voice. "Bullshit Dex! The only reason you don't want Amanda marrying Michael and leaving Denver is because you'll loose the only other woman stupid enough to fall for your cowboy charms."

Gritting his teeth Dex struggled with the sudden urge to slap Alexis, her bright eyes and cruel words taunted him, her full lips twisted into an ugly sneer even as she baited him. "Shut up!"

"No! The truth hurts doesn't it Darling!" Alexis mocked seemingly unaware of how close she was pushing her husband to the edge of his control. "And now even Amanda doesn't want you…my my don't tell me you've finally lost your devastating sex appeal Darling?"

Snapping…His control lost…Alexis yelped as Dex crashed his muscular frame against her much smaller one, his firm body pressing her back into the sturdy door squeezing the air out of her.

"Why don't you tell me?" Dex growled dangerously low in Alexis's ear his eyes dropping to his wife's full plump lips now parted in a silent O; lips that he captured a moment later.

Squirming Alexis could only squeak her objection as Dex claimed her mouth. Turning her face Alexis wrenched her lips free. "I don't want you!" Alexis gasped out as she did her best to avoid her husband's kisses but Dex was relentless, finally changing target to kiss and nuzzle at her neck instead.

Sucking the skin above her pulse point Dex smirked, as Alexis couldn't contain a moan, rewarding her admission with a nip of his teeth, which caused her to squeak once again. However as amusing as her little noises were it was her lips Dex wanted, and he refused to brook Alexis's defiance a moment longer. Raising both her captured wrists above Alexis's head Dex pushed them together, now able to hold both her slender wrists in one of his large hands.

"What are you…." Alexis began but as Dex's free hand tightened in her hair forcing her head back she quickly got the answer to her question.

Now able to hold her head firmly in place Dex used his lips as lethal weapons, it was an all out assault and no matter how Alexis bucked and squirmed in his arms Dex refused to release her. Finally needing to gasp for breath Alexis had no choice but to surrender, and Dex savoured the sweet taste of victory as his tongue slipped into his wife's mouth.

This time when Alexis moaned Dex couldn't just hear it he could feel it and he answered her growing excitement by grinding his hips against her helpless trapped form. The friction between their bodies aroused him further and Dex took pleasure in pressing his growing bulge against his wife's stomach.

It had been far too long…they hadn't actually had sex in an age but it didn't seem to make any difference, just like the first time they passions were in sync, or they were damn close if the way Alexis was trying to rock her hips was any indication.

No longer needing to hold her hair as Alexis now hungrily returned his kisses Dex's free hand slid down to grope the curve of his wife's breast through her business suit. Yet the rough texture of fabric felt wrong against his hot palm, the need to feel Alexis's soft silky skin was overwhelming…

Pulling back just long enough to fumble with the buttons of her jacket Dex quickly became frustrated and roughly yanked at the material. The distinct sound of buttons popping and raining down to the floor barely gave Dex pause.

"Dex that was couture…"

"I'll take you shopping." Dex growled in between trailing his lips down to her lacy slip of a bra. Honing in on a taunt nipple Dext sucked it into his mouth through the lace before teasing it mercilessly with his teeth, his lips twisting into a smirk as Alexis bucked against him.

"Dexxxxxxxxxxxxxx…"

"Soon baby." Dex huffed his breath hot against her skin as he took to ripping yet more fabric, watching as rosy peeked breasts emerged inch by inch from their lace prisons.

Now able to freely gorge on her breasts Dex slid his hand down the demure pinstripe skirt. Slipping under the hem of her skirt Dex stroked the sensitive skin at the back of her knee his rough skin catching and pulling on the fabric of Alexis's stockings as his hand roamed upwards.

As his hand rose so did Alexis's skirt, by the time Dex was tracing the tops of her stockings, it was rising mid thigh, exposing the black lace edging that were a hint of a the real Alexis Colby Dexter hidden by the modest yet sleek power suit.

Groaning as her husband rubbed his rough fingertips across the silk of her underwear, providing a delightful teasing friction but denying her the intimate contact she desired Alexis bucked against his hand.

"Ooooh someone's excited." Dex whispered against Alexis's neck, a smile and his breath teasing her burning skin, just as the wool mix texture of his suit jacket teased and rasped against her hardened nipples.

"Dex if you don't rip them off me and fuck me this instant I swear I'll…."

"You'll what?" Dex taunted her, his dark eyes taking in the restrained and panting woman that he had completely at his mercy. "You can't order me to do anything Alexis…I am in control here…We'll take this further when I say so, unless of course you want to beg?"

"Bastard!"

"Wrong answer!" Dex goaded removing his hand from her underwear to stroke the tops of Alexis's thigh even as he bent down to bite down on one of her nipples. "Now where were we?…Are yes I believe someone needs to say they are sorry."

Clenching her jaw Alexis refused to answer, twisted her head to one side so she didn't even have to look at him.

"Stubborn to the last, well I will break you Alexis." Dex insisted dark eyes narrowing at his wife's continued childish defiance. "You will scream and beg for my forgiveness before I am done, and then you will beg me to fuck you, and I will have you… against the door first…then maybe on the carpet or better yet over your desk bent over like a bitch in heat as I fuck you from behind."

Groaning at the images Dex's crude words evoked Alexis tried to get a handle on her out of control libido. No man was her master in bed or anywhere else, and she would be damned if she gave even Dex Dexter that sort of power over her. "Never."

Smirking at the certainty in Alexis's voice Dex relished the challenge. Slowing the movement of his fingers to slow almost languid circles Dex occasionally allowed them to drift higher, to softly stroke her soaked panties. "Are you sure you don't want to give in now save us both the effort?"

Alexis's scowl and stubborn silence were his answer even if Dex's answering smirk unnerved her a little. "Alright then play it your way but remember you brought this on yourself Alexis."

Whatever Alexis was expecting for Dex to sudden stop his assaults and step back was not even close, in fact she was so stunned that she didn't even resist when grasped her arm and turned her suddenly. Now pressed with her face against the door Alexis scowled then began to struggle even as Dex pressed her firmly against the wooden surface. Her already abused breasts now squashed against the unyielding surface but what was more annoying was not being able to see what that bastard of a husband was up to…

Then his free hand was trailing down her back, reaching her ass, cupping her firm mounds through her skirt.

"I'm not willing to stand by anymore." Dex whispered his mouth by her ear, suckling, biting her earlobe as Alexis struggled to keep her composure.

"I can't watch you throw our marriage away and avoid my touch," Dex growled his teeth sinking into neck as his fingers groped her arse.

"Oh-," Alexis gasped but Dex was merciless. "Oh, oh no-" She bit her lip. She didn't want to let him know how much he made her feel. She should yell out, but how could she let someone find her like this? God the humiliation alone kept Alexis biting her lip.

Then out of nowhere Dex's hand and came down hard on her backside. Slap! Through the thin fabric of her skirt it burned Alexis's skin and she gasped.

"You've strung me along enough, don't you think?" Another hard spank, making Alexis jump, while his other mouth continued to suckle and mark her neck.

"No, it's not – I can't –," another spank – he wasn't being gentle, the situation and their argument had gotten to Dex too, and he was a little worried about his own control.

"Admit it Alexis, you have been too hard on me?" Dex growled. "Be honest Alexis you never treated me like your husband, like someone to be respected."

In this, he was right and Alexis knew it but admitting it aloud was another matter. Then Dex's hand came down again, spreading fire through her ass and Alexis couldn't stop herself, she gasped out, "Yes!"

"What was that?" His hand came down again, relentless. She writhed under the assault, trying to keep herself from crying, she hadn't been spanked since she was a small child and it was humiliating. And dear God, her ass was burning.

"Yes, I've been terrible to you," Alexis gasped. Dex wanted honesty and he deserved it….If it would get him to stop…

However Dex had no intention of stopping…just yet and he spanked again, and Alexis gasped out loud at the pain. Then Dex grabbed her ass, squeezing hard.

"Why Alexis? Did you want to hurt me? To punish me?" Dex demanded.

"No, I didn't. I wanted you, but I couldn't. I can't – ah!" another spank for her less than honest answer. Alexis felt Dex reach up and fumble with the button at her waistband, then the zipper on her skirt. A small sharp tug and she felt the skirt slip downward.

Dex pulled it past her hips, down her legs, lifting her feet one by one, then he threw it aside.

From the waist down Alexis was now only clad in her stockings, panties and shoes.

"What did you want? Why did you marry me Alexis if you didn't really want a partner to share your life with?" Dex whispered into her ear. When she didn't answer right away, he brought his hand down again.

"Ah!". He watched her body shake, watching Alexis fight back, to try and resist him was more exciting than anything he had ever seen.

"I wanted you…I didn't want to lose you...But I couldn't let you in the way you wanted." Alexis could only admit this here, at his mercy, her mind astonished at the ease of her confession and the sudden weight that seemed to be lifted at finally speaking the words aloud. "…I…I thought if we were married then you'd be content enough with that…you'd stop threatening to leave me and I needed an excuse to take Amanda out of Denver…"

"You wanted me and you promised me forever, but you had no intention of delivering on your promises? You used me…" Dex growled slipping his hand up her stomach to twist a nipple painfully. Alexis struggled futilely against him, but felt the wetness growing between her legs. "Why couldn't you just let me in Alexis, if you had told me the truth from the beginning I would have helped you."

"I-I couldn't" she whispered.

"There comes a time when debts have to be paid, don't you think?" Dex whispered softening his grip on her breasts, kneading them, driving her mad with sensation. Her fantasies had never come close to what he was making her feel and in that moment Alexis simply couldn't lie to him.

"Yes," She moaned as a reward Dex's hand moved over her, her breasts, her belly, lightly skimming her panty mound causing Alexis to start against him, something that made him groan in the back of this throat.

"Do you want to pay your debts?" His voice was hard, controlled. But he would never carry this forward if she wasn't truly willing. Things had already gotten a little out of control, had gone far further than even Dex had anticipated. "Are you ready to say sorry?"

Alexis was no longer in control of her thoughts. "Yes, yes, please….I'm sorry Dex…I was wrong…I won't push you away anymore I promise…"Alexis could no longer fight this, these feelings…It felt surprisingly good to let go…

Dex moved from behind her and before she could think she felt him turn her gently his mouth once more on her nipple, first licking, teasing her, then his teeth, biting softly, pulling at her hard nub.

Alexis's legs were hardly holding her up, and they were trembling that any moment she was in danger of falling...

Dex anchored her, his hand at her waist, holding her up. "Hold on baby." He whispered softly finally releasing her wrists guiding them about his strong shoulder. Alexis waited for once complete placid and biddable. Right now Dex could have done pretty much anything and she wouldn't have resisted. Instead, she felt his hands pulling down her panties until she was completed exposed to him. He leaned forward, running his fingers through her slick folds. Then he slipped a finger inside her, feeling her tight walls hug him. Now it was Dex's turn to groan as his wife tightened around him.

Alexis pushed back against his hand, totally giving into the sensation, totally lost. He added another finger, thrusting into her wetness. She moaned, overwhelmed with sensation. But his fingers weren't enough, not enough... "Dex please…please…I need you."

Smiling Dex leant down and kissed her sweetly pulling back he caught his wife's bemused gaze. "Baby you only needed to say please."

Dropping his trousers to the floor Dex slid his hands down to his wife's sore and burning buttocks, wrenching her bodily upwards. Tightening her grip on Dex's shoulders Alexis wrapped her thighs around his waist; barely stifling her scream as Dex positioned himself at her entrance and then entered her with some force.

For a moment Dex paused to savour the sensation, tight, hot, wet and perfect.

Now he was not gentle, he couldn't be gentle. His hands tightened on her sore buttocks and he thrust in and out setting a frantic pace, slapping her reddened skin back against the door. They were already both so close…starved of each other for so long that and their erotic foreplay had tested both their limit.

Sweat slicked Dex found his grip on Alexis's buttocks tightening in an effort to keep her aloft, his thrusts and grunts more guttural and pronounced as Alexis gave her very vocal approval not caring what the hell her secretary of the week might be thinking…she was going to fire him anyway…

Pain and pleasure assaulted her, pushing Alexis over the edge. She felt waves of pleasure crashing over her, stronger than she'd ever felt before. She was shaking and crying out. He continued thrusting into her, crying out her name. "Oh, Alexis, oh..."

As her last shudder faded he was spilling himself into her, crying out words of love and desire that he couldn't say before.

It was over too soon, but Dex eased them both to the floor and he lay next to his wife on the carpet, caressing her, kissing her hair.

"Planning on divorcing me?"

Feigning consideration Alexis stared at him her emerald eyes raking over her husband's handsome face and the look of pure love and tenderness as he gazed down at her. "I'm not sure," she answered teasingly before reassuring him with a smile. "Divorce maybe a little extreme…Pressing charges on the other hand…"

"Well, before I set you free to have me arrested, I have one question."

"What is that?" Alexis couldn't but ask warily, Dex's previous questions had been decidedly dead on and insightful and she couldn't help but worry just he might use some of the answers she had given him…Had she been wrong to feel relief after finally confiding in him.

"Shall I ask the arresting officer if we can borrow his handcuffs? Then we can play again… perhaps tomorrow night after you've bailed me out? I'll even let you go on top."

And Alexis's hesitant smile burst into a laugh. Perhaps there was more than a little hope for their marriage after all…Now if she could only remember where she had left her riding crop?


End file.
